


I Know

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant and hasn't yet told Person B. One day, A and B are doing something together, when B suddenly says "I know about the baby". You choose what happens next. (With Regina being the pregnant one). SQ involved. Rated T for word usage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**I do not own OUAT, just a huge, HUGE SQ shipper and Lana Parrilla fan. Please enjoy and leave reviews so I can always improve my writing in the future!**

Something was off, Emma could feel it. Her girlfriend of a year was acting a bit out of sorts. Regina seemed to be a bit moodier, quicker to anger and quicker to tear up, but the woman wouldn't allow tears to fall in public. And when they were together, even though their passion still ran strong, there were still moments that Emma questioned if she was doing something wrong.

After a two weeks of watching Regina go from complete bitch to crying over spilled milk (literally), and devouring almost every snack food in the house when she thought Emma or Henry weren't paying attention, Emma had had enough. There was definitely something Regina wasn't telling her and she had to find out. So she waited until Regina had left for the office before she went snooping through the garbages in the house. After going through the downstairs bathroom and kitchen Emma's mind started to work the math. She and Regina had mostly synced up when it came to periods, but there were still plenty of pads and tampons left over from when Emma used them the week prior.

"Mood swings, munchies, missed period," Emma muttered to herself, putting the pieces together as shock filled her. "Oh my god." Emma face slowly grew with a grin as she realized what was going on. They had discussed the possibility that they could get pregnant magically when they first started their dating. Emma just always assumed that it would be herself to become the pregnant. She took the trash out of the bathroom and the kitchen, putting it in the back of the Bug so she could toss it all in the dumpster at the sheriffs office.

Meanwhile at the Town Hall Regina sat in her office with the door closed, looking at the little pink positive sign on the test she took that morning. She wasn't sure if she could even become pregnant, but apparently True Love allowed the feat to happen for her and Emma. She pieced everything in her head together from the past few weeks. The mood swings, the nauseousness that she managed to hide, to the insane food cravings, not to mention tenderness in her breasts already starting. She tenderly cupped her breast as she thought of everything, worried about how Emma was going to react. They weren't a normal couple for the town of Storybrooke, and surely conceiving a baby magically was completely out of the ordinary. They had both been sure that Emma was going to be the one to end up pregnant. Yet the proof was sitting in front of her on the desk.

Regina picked up her cell phone, ready to text her girlfriend multiple times, but kept stopping herself. No, a text was not the way Emma should be told. The buzzing of an incoming text drew Regina out of her thoughts long enough for her to realize Emma was asking if it was okay she made spaghetti for dinner. Regina smiled, knowing it was one of the few dishes that the blonde made extremely well. Where Emma's favorite dish was Regina's lasagna, Regina's was Emma's spaghetti. Even with all of the nausea, she could still stomach the spaghetti. She replied with a quick confirmation, trying to think of how she could possibly tell Emma the news.

Emma took off early in the afternoon so she could make the spaghetti that Regina always seemed to love. She browned the hamburger, pureed the crushed tomatoes, and once that was all mixed she made the noodles. By the time Henry and Regina got home dinner was done; Emma even made side salads as she knew how Regina normally threw a fit if there wasn't at least a salad with dinner.

"Dinner looks lovely, dear," Regina commented, forgoing the salad and digging straight into the spaghetti. Emma glanced at Henry who noticed the behavior as well.

"So, any news today?" Emma asked them as casually as she could. "Everything was slow at the station so I have almost nothing."

"I got an A on my math test," Henry said between bites.

"Great job sweetie," Regina said, trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. _Damn hormones_ , she thought.

"Regina?" Emma probed.

"Nothing out of the usual paperwork dear," Regina simply put as she stared into her plate of food.

"Really? Are you sure?" Emma goaded. Regina's happy tears over Henry's good grade gave way to her anger as she nearly slammed her fork down.

"What are you insinuating Emma?" she glared at her girlfriend.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an explanation for the mood swings lately," Emma smirked and Regina could see a knowing look in her eyes. "Or perhaps the missing junk food that you scold me and Henry for having stashed. Or maybe the skipped period."

"Wait, what?" Henry sputtered, looking between his mothers. "I know it's gross, but Mom, if you had a skipped period…"

Now Regina had a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Yeah kid, I suspect your Mom is pregnant."

"I don't know if I should be happy or throwing up right now," the fourteen-year-old muttered.

"How did you-" Regina started but Emma interrupted.

"Know? Gina, you and I are like clockwork, plus you are just way too emotional right now." Emma got up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. "I love you babe." Regina reached up to grab her girlfriend's arms and pressed her face into Emma's forearms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I swear I was going to tell you," Regina softly said. "I just confirmed it today."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Emma whispered back as she watched Henry smiling at them as he cleaned the table off. "But I guess I should do this sooner rather than later then." Emma let go of Regina and kneeled in front of her. "Regina Mills, my true love, will you marry me?" Regina couldn't help but to go into a full blown sob session as she slipped the simple diamond ring Emma produced onto her finger, throwing her arms around her new fiancée's neck.


End file.
